Three Years Later
by Whisper-Of-A-Tear
Summary: Three years have come and gone since SPR was disbanded, within those three years things have changed for both good and bad. Come along and see what three years can do to one's soul, body and mind.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Ghost Hunt Fan-Fictioners, here is a story that came into existence when an evil sickness (Strep Throat) came to me.

I do not own anything but my original ideas...Wait no Mr. Brain owns them o.o... I own nothing...

Summery: Three years have come and gone since SPR was disbanded, within those three years things have changed for the worse. Come along and see what three years can do to one's soul, body and mind.

* * *

><p><span><strong>3 Years Later<strong>

Cinnamon eyes looked out from behind the counter as customers came and went, it was not quite her shift so she just at there, board. She sat so still that some of the customers thought at first she was a doll. Her past is littered with dark thoughts, blood and darkness, being abandoned and losing those she loved. Her eyes tell the story, But don't get her wrong, behind the dark thoughts lays memories of when everything was perfect and happy, but not even those memories where enough to return the light to her eyes. Today marked the anniversary of a memory that hunted her for three years. To day marks the anniversary of SPR's closing. My name is Mai Taniyama and this is what three years can do to one soul.

As usual Sapphire Cafe was almost empty. It was never busy which is great if your tired but not so great if you can't stop thinking of the past, which was my case. The bell above the door rang out through the moderate silence causing Min and I to look up to see who has decided to grace us with their presence today but our guess was one I never thought would be seen again.

"John" the name left my mouth before it clearly registered as to what it said. The blond haired and blue eyed priest looked just as shocked.

"Mai" he said it in more of a whisper than to me, setting the coffee pot down I ran to him and practically tackled him in a hug, and to my great surprise he hugged back. Not breaking the hug I looked to Min who understood.

"Go ahead and take your break Mai-Chan" Her smooth bell voice rang out as she picked up the pot of coffee I placed down. Smiling at her I led him to a table in the far right corner. Once we where seated I really looked at him. The boy who was once so small and young looking had matured. His features where sharper, his eyes a shade darker, his hair was longer but only a bit. He was well built, broad shoulders and lightly toned muscles, he really has grown.

"How long has it been since the last time we saw each other John." the blue eyed man smiled sadly at me.

"Three years too long I'm afraid." the conversation went on for half an hour when he suddenly became serious.

"Mai, I want to ask you something." Looking over at him as I took a sip of tea I motioned for him to continue.

"Mai how would you feel about working with me." three years ago I would of chocked on my drink but not know. Slowly I sat the cup down and looked at him.

"What type of work?" at this he became a bit nervous and looked away, then he took a breath and looked back causing our eyes to lock.

"The church is creating anew branch, a paranormal branch and it needs members. At the moment its Thomas and my self, but as you know it will need others. Mai I would very much love it if you came to work with us." He kept eye contact as he waited a reply. Three years ago I gave up on the paranormal, three years its been behind me and now the most caring ex-member was asking for my help in a field I swore never to enter again. But instead of saying any of this like I planed the complete opposite came out.

"I'll help." A small smile came to his face and I knew no matter what I would help, whither I swore or not, I would help him.

* * *

><p>So how was it guys? I would love some feed back and the chapters should get longer from here, but now I must go chase down the plot bunny and Idea cat for the next chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I'm back and I caught the plot bunny and idea cat, they both scratched me on the hands so I'm ready for this. Anyhow I would love to thank a few special people who left me gifts.

**Reviewers:** InOnePiece, vampgirl1309, and I willBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt

**Followers: **I willBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt, Lil'OldNarcissisticMe, vampgirl1309, InOnePiece and -279

**Favorites:** I willBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt

Thank you it means a lot to me, now I do not own and here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>It was Monday, a week after John came to the cafe and asked me to join him, a week since I joined the paranormal scene again. Opening the gate to the massive church the laughter of kids rang through the air as they ran by playing tag. The trees where vivid green, the sky baby blue with fluffy clouds doted across it, small colorful flowers grew in random patches on the ground. The church seemed more alive than the last time I saw it, then again that was in the dead of winter, on a case, with snow not to menton I was possessed. Reaching the door it was opened by a small girl who ran past and joined the other kids in their game of tag. Smiling I walked into the church and closed the door behind me. Looking around a small group of men where standing off to the right talking about something. Only two I recognized, one being John, the other being the Father of the church. The third guy must be Thomas, he stood just a bit shorter than John so about 6 foot maybe, brown hair and forest green eyes. Neither of the men noticed me as I walked up behind the Father.<p>

"Hello?" The father turned around to look at me and he smiled, so did the other two but John was the only one who approached me.

"Mai this is Thomas Brown, my younger brother." looking to boy John claimed as his brother I noticed a few similarities but not many. He held his hand out and smiled.

"Hello Mai my brother has told me about you." Taking the hand I smiled back.

"Sadly John never told us he had a brother." at this Thomas laughed lightly and slung an arm around the priest.

"That's because he doesn't like to get close to any one." Looking to the blue eyed priest, I tried to remember if John ever talked about family, or any thing personal, only to realize that, John in fact never spoke of his private life, or much of anything really, he never really hung out with the team after a case or anything.

"Any how, Mai we have a case already." I looked to him surprised, but he only waved me into a room with a few desks and computers. He picked up a folder and handed it to me.

"It's the Takashi family. They moved into an old traditional Japanese house about two months back. At first nothing was wrong but then strange things began. The youngest daughter, Nami began to get scratches on her arms and legs. After that nothing happened then the oldest child, Sakura woke in the middle of the night to weird noises coming from her sisters bathroom, when she entered the bath tube was filled with blood and across the mirror read "You shall pay.", but not in blood, but red lipstick. Just a few weeks latter the middle child, Niko was found hanging from his window by his neck." Shivers went up my spine as I read over the small report. Something told me this would be a dangerous case, how ironic, The last case we ever did together sent a member to the hospital and almost killed us all, and the case I come back to just so happens to already have a death in it. Handing the file back to him I took a breath and steadied my thoughts.

"Ok, when do we leave."

"Tomorrow at 6." Smiling I waved at them as I walked off. Something kept nagging at me, telling me don't go, but since when have I ever listened to my instincts the first time.

**Later that Night.**

_No, was the first thought that ran through my mind as I looked at the darkness around me, that I haven't seen for years. The darkness was never ending but then a bright light enveloped my vision and when I reopened my eyes it was no longer dark but in an old looking house._

_'This must be the house we go to tomorrow.' looking around to see if something was happening, but I was met with just a normal garden. Flowers of every kind where scattered all through out the grounds, and a gentle breeze blew moving the plants, but that was the only things that moved. I waited but still nothing. But as I payed closer attention, something felt off, missing almost, as I tried reaching for it a beeping sound penetrated my sleep breaking the peaceful image before me._

* * *

><p>Sorry that it seems so slow moving but the plot has to build before anything can happen. Any how here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it, now where did Mr. Idea Cat and Bunny plot go.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once more my lovely readers, I hope every thing is okay, I'm sorry for the late update tests and reports and research projects happened and I have to take care of schooling before anything else. Any how I am here with a new chapter to Three Years Latter and again some more thanks are needed for the new members of the family who also left gifts to show they are joining.

**Reviews:** vampgirl1309 (I'm glad it is still interesting.)

**Favorites: **The Goode Chameleon (Have you read the Gallagher Books by Ally Carter?), chrisyyang and jloveyslas

**Followers:** QuietRose-13, SupernaturalGirl51799, The Goode Chameleon, pillowwolfpup and jloveyslas

Thank you now on with the story and as always I do not own.

* * *

><p>The house before us was beautiful, the yard was covered in emerald grass, trimmed with perfection, beds of flowers, roses, lilacs, spider Lillie's and more was well arranged around the porch and the open court yard. A sakura tree was in the middle of the court yard a stream circled it the stream was bedded in stones, around the property was a small forest blocking the house and property from the neighbors. Looking over the house it self, it screamed ancient, the house held all its original features from the years gone by. The house was modestly sized with two stories which was unusual considering it was an older Japanese styled layout. As I scanned the house movement from the upper floor caught my eye when I focused more on it only the curtains moved.<p>

"John did you say the family was renting a hotel about a mile from here?" Looking to my new boss he had a camera in his hands.

"Yes they would prefer not to be here while we investigate." A clank noise was heard and we both turned to see that Thomas had dropped the shelf's, laughing I went to help him. It took a total of two hours to get everything in and set up the way we needed it. Looking around the room we would be calling base I began to wonder why I was here again but before the thoughts of why and hos ran wild Thomas snapped me out of my trance.

"Mai can you fix us tea pleas?"

"Oh yea sure" Getting up I walked over to the small kitchen and placed the kettle on the stove then went over and sat by John.

"John something has been bugging me." The priest never looked up from the screen but signaled to go on. Silently I laughed at where he developed that skill from.

"Why didn't you contact the others?" His body language changed, and his eyes grew a bit distant.

"I did but they where...To busy to join the team." He was hiding something, that much I was sure of but what would he hide from me. Of course this brought on other questions, like what did he do for the past three years, why did he never talk about him self, and where exactly Thomas came in to play. As I learned Thomas is Johns younger brother, John being 22 and his brother being 17 and that he is wanting to see the world, so he traveled with his brother to Japan. But still an even bigger question was left unanswered, why did he come back. Nothing happened that day but the next day was not so uneventful.

**Dream**

Instead of being met with blackness I was met with the hallway that the base is on. Hushed voices could be heard from the room that was our current base, slowly approaching it I could barely make out the voices of a man and a women, the women sounded distressed, crying maybe but the man his voice held no emotion. Reaching out I slid the door open to be met with the figures of a women and a man they where arguing over something but there words where muffled, almost like they where trying to talk through water. When I stepped closer to hear them the air turned heavy and the image distorted and twisted, it was now thundering out side and the vision was tinted red. In the middle of the room the man stood over the woman's body or what was left of her, when he turned around a small scream left my lips.

**The next day**

Setting up I flew from bed and to the bathroom where everything once in my stomach was given to the toilet as the image flashed within my mind. After emptying all the contents out, I went about getting dressed and made a mental note to inform John and Thomas of the dream. Stepping out of the small room that was serving as my sleeping quarters I began the trek to base, all the while the dream replaying in my mind. As I approached the base door muffled voices could be heard through the door causing a heavy sense of deja vu to settle in. Leaning in non of the voices where easily recognizable since they where all talking in muffled but cold hostile voices. Taking a breath I straightened up and pulled the door open only to lose any and all composer at the sight before me.

* * *

><p>Well how was it? And I am so sorry again for the late update. Normal updates should be every other day unless my treachers decide to drop something on me. Thank you.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh god, there is no apologize I can give for not updating this story. But I can explain and only hope you forgive me. Report cards came out and I had an F in math and my parents grounded me till I brought it up I'm so sorry. Any how I decided to give you all an extra long chapter for the inconvenience.

* * *

><p>Looking at the people who stood in the room my heart refused to beat or, well that is what it felt like. Before me stood the old team, not only where they there but they all looked different. Ayako had shorter hair, to her shoulders now, Monk's hair was longer and there where a few gray strands in it, that contrasted the brown. Yashu was taller and filled out, to look handsome for a young man. Masako no longer had that bob of hers instead her hair reached just past her shoulders and she no longer wore kimonos, now she stood in a floor length skirt and a beautifully knitted sweater. Next was Lin he looked the same except he held more gray hairs, then again dealing with an arrogant narcissist would do that to you. Speaking of which, sure enough to his left stood the narcissist in question. He hadn't changed much, except he was taller and hair just a bit longer it seemed, but he still held those cold eyes and distinctive frown. What really caught my eye was the way John and Naru stood almost as tho ready to argue they both scowled as they looked at each other, which lead to a comparison, John was just a bit taller than Naru. Thomas was standing beside the two men with his hands held up in what seemed surrender. As the minute it took me to register them all passed, hell broke lose or what seemed like hell.<p>

Monk was the first to me, picking me up and squeezing what felt like the life out of me, then came the whack of Ayako hitting him which signaled to drop me, then Yasu had me in a hug next followed by Ayako. As they finally pulled away the ever so cold Masako approached and gave a small bow in greeting which not to be rude I returned. The only to that did not greet me was Naru and Lin, no surprise there. Thomas ran to me and hid behind me as he began to whine.

"Mai, Their being mean and hostile." Looking back and forth between the two men I couldn't believe a word he was saying, Naru breaking his cool even long enough to get hostile no. And John, John wouldn't become mean or hostile to anyone...Right? But as I looked at the two men and took in the air around them I began to rethink my opinion. John stepped foreword and sighed as he spoke.

"It would seem that Shibuya-san and his team will be working with us on this case." when he said the name it was strained. Looking around I finally opened my mouth for the first time.

"Who wants tea?" everyone's hand went up except John, Lin and Naru's. Walking out Thomas followed and as we walked he began to talk.

"Have they always been like that?" Looking to him, I wasn't sure what he meant till the scene from a bit ago replayed.

"No. They use to carry a bit of respect for each other but it seems like it no longer exists. Thomas what caused it any how." As we waited for the tea kettle he only smiled that smiled that said 'That's for me to know and you to find out.' Sighing waited for the tea to boil when the tempreature dropped rappidly causing Thomas to move closer and my self to look around. The door shut and locked leaving us with no chance of escape as the lights began to dim and flicker. The tea kettle released a high whisle just as it shattered, the tearing sound of metal defining as the metal pieces hit the wall, and floor. Thomas pulled me in front of him and onto the floor as the pieces rushed by us. Looking up from our place on the ground our blood ran cold as we watched as they began to float in mid air and point to us. A scratching filled the room as they flew at us. Thinking fast we split and dodged to different sides then met up at the door as the small delay before they started to float again. Banging on the door the scratching came back and we knew they where closing in on us, then the door opened and we fell forward through the opening, Thomas landing on me. The group stood in front of us, Naru sending us a glare and John looking at us oddly.

"Whats going on." We sat up and looked into the kitchen, and froze as we saw the kettle on the stove whistling and no marks, in one piece. Looking to each other we silently agreed that we both saw it. A hand appeared in front of me, taking it I let my self be lifted into a standing position and came face to face with a dark gray sweater as the owner of the hand lingered before letting go I look up and came face to face with John. Blushing furiously I took a step back before turning around and running to the kettle and turning it off as some of the team laughed. A few minutes latter found us in base with Thomas retelling the story of earlier.

"Wait guys. Could it be possible that this spirit can cause hallucinations." They turned to me as they took on a thinking look.

"It could be. That would explain earlier and why only Mai and Thomas saw it happen and why we caught nothing on video feed and why we didn't see anything when we arrived." Ayako pipped in.

"There is a presence here. It's not very strong but it does not like us." Masako spoke lowly as she raised a hand to her mouth. Looking out the window swaying pink caught my eye.

"The Sakura tree." Everyone looked at me as tho I had a second head but I only pointed.

"The Dreams I had. The first one seemed off like something wasn't right it must have been the spirit. The second one I saw a man murder his wife and when he turned around his face was distorted and kept morphing in a spiral." The team looked at me now.

"What room did it happen in." Naru asked coldly which earned a scowl from John.

"The one down the hall from us." The case was finished that day, but not much was known about it. We where all ready to just get it over with and get John and Naru apart because the air between them was growing thicker. As we packed up our equipment the SPR group drove off but the clearing of a voice made us turn around. Behind us stood Masako shifting nervously. Smiling at her I beckoned her over and she came.

"Why didn't you go with the others." She looked to the left as she spoke a small redness coming to her face.

"I was hoping to talk with John and see if I can, uh come work with you all." There was something else.

"But won't SPR need a medium." at this her eyes became sad as she spoke.

"Naru or uh Shibuya-san is having his own medium brought in. A perfect medium from England and once she gets here there wouldn't be much use for me. But at less if I am with you, I will be of use." at that moment I knew she wasn't trying to sound mean or put me down on my skills but was really truly sadden at not being able to go on cases anymore. Smiling I shut the back of the van.

"Come on, we need a medium who knows what they are doing any how." She smiled as we both climbed into the back seat of the van. John and Thomas looked at us but a smile told them it was fine. On our way back we caught Masako upon how we ran things and explained why she was there.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys but I wanted to get this case out of the way so the real cases and fun can start. So Masako has joined and who is this perfect medium that our beloved hated Naru is bringing to Japan. We shall all find out... at one point. Again I am sorry.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I hope you have been all well since the last update. I am here to give you all a new up date and news. I will update this story every weekend unless I leave town. So here is the new story and a few thank yous.

**Favorites:** The crow queen, chrisyyang, gugusmith42, jloveyslas and Blackhappyblosom

**Followers: **Gally619, Natalie9653, The crow queen, Truth Behind The Eyes, gugusmith42, larajla, slverphoenx and Blackhappyblosom

**Reviewers:** The crow queen and slvrphoenx

I do not own GhostHunt also I am tryign my hand at third person point of view no promises how it works out.

* * *

><p>(Third POV)<p>

Cinnamon eyes scanned the yard as kids laughed and ran after each other. Its been a few days since the last case where the old SPR came into play but on the bright side they did get a new member. Masako Hara, the newest member of their little paranormal group that at this moment was at a showing. Sighing Mai layed down and looked to the sky as white fluffy clouds rolled by and started to wonder why Shibuya never tried to contact them. As she lay there the wind began to die down and the laughter started to fade then then the sky flashed negative and turned red with a black sun as everything stopped. Setting up she looked around but she was no longer at the church but next to a stream. Standing she looked at the stream and began following it up words, as she walked the water began to run a deep red ahead of her and then bodies soon followed or pieces of them anyhow. Arms, legs, and heads bobbed through the water as they floated down stream. Something grabbed her from behind and pushed her into the water causing her to jolt up and out of the stream.

Looking around she came face to face with blue eyes, moving her eyes she saw the pitcher that once held water. The wind and laughter was back even tho it was directed at her now wet state.

"Mai you your dazed out whats wrong." smiling painfully she replied.

"Just wondering why he didn't contact us." John looked off towards the tree line then back at his brown haired friend wondering how much to tell her and how much to keep quite.

"He contacted my self a few days before the case but as you can see I turned him down. He never asked you?" Of course the priest knew for a fact that he didn't but for now it's best if this is played safe. The girl sighed as she stood and stretched then looked up at the young man.

"So why wake me from my resting state." At this he remembered why he did wake her.

"We had a client they called in and requested us in Kyoto they have been experiencing things going missing, being moved, scratching, and what sounds like a chain saw echoing through the house. They say the spirit has not became violent towards them as of yet but they do not want to wait till it's to late. We will leave tomorrow morning so be here." At this he turned away and started towards the church door when he stopped and turned to look at her as an after thought.

"Oh and Mai you should change." With that he vanished through the door, perplexed she looked down and blushed, tho the shirt she was wearing was a deep blue it wasn't transparent but it did stick to her like a second skin showing everything, blushing she hurried inside before heading home. The odd dream completely forgotten.

* * *

><p>Well how was it? If you didn't like the third POV let me know and i'll try not to do it again. Yes this is short because it's just introducing the new case. Any how this will be updated every weekend.<p> 


End file.
